User talk:PhatNThat
Crow is good Crow 15:14, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :Your Signiture must refer to your name, ie PhatNThat, but then again Tab's actual username is iBreaktoilets, so meh w/e, Welcome to the wiki! Frosty No U! 15:18, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :I'm sure nobody will be that bothered :P, and thank you for welcome yeye! Crow 15:21, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::Indeed, if anyone asks, say No U. Frosty No U! 15:25, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::Lol Crow 15:30, 31 July 2008 (EDT) Somebody help me, is there anyway I can get it to auto sign so i don't have to to the tildes every time? Crow 09:24, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :There is a button at the top of the page, inbetween the big red cross and the dash (looks like a signiture) that can sign for you. --Frosty No U! 09:25, 1 August 2008 (EDT) Kk thanks, oh by the way, could anybody help me make an actual good sig please, cos I have no idea? :P --Crow 09:28, 1 August 2008 (EDT) Signature Should reflect your username in someway. You can either change your sig or even change your account. Alternatively, you can do something like Crow PhatNThat -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:38, 1 August 2008 (EDT) : How do I do that one you showed me? I'm bad at coding :P. --Crow 13:39, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :: I'll try and figure it out myself actually, yeye. --Crow 13:41, 1 August 2008 (EDT) Testing Does this work? :P. --[[user:PhatNThat|Crow PhatNThat]] 13:42, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :Did you click the Raw Signature button? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:43, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :: No --[[user:PhatNThat|Crow PhatNThat]] 13:44, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :: It comes up with invalid HTML or something like that :/. --[[user:PhatNThat|Crow PhatNThat]] 13:45, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::Click the Raw Signature button. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:48, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::: When I click the Raw Signature button it comes up with the invalid HTML message. --Crow PhatNThat 13:48, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::: It didn't that time though :P. --Crow PhatNThat 13:49, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Remember to add the to the end. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:50, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::: HTML message again lol. --Crow PhatNThat 13:52, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::: Oh just wait lol, I think I fucked up. --Crow PhatNThat 13:53, 1 August 2008 (EDT) Testing. --Crow PhatNThat 13:55, 1 August 2008 (EDT) : Yay, oh btw, how can I make it so there is a small "is" between Crow and PhatNThat? --Crow PhatNThat 13:56, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::–'Crow is PhatNThat' ← any good? ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 15:58, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::: Ty <3. --Crow PhatNThat 16:01, 1 August 2008 (EDT) Testing, again. --Crow PhatNThat 16:01, 1 August 2008 (EDT) Bored I am bored, somebody pleeease get me some GvG, I don't really care if I have to run a bitch role. --Crow is PhatNThat 10:39, 3 August 2008 (EDT) Also How do I make my own sandbox thing to store some builds?? --Crow is PhatNThat 10:41, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :user:PhatNThat/Sandbox -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:43, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::Sorted, cheers :P. --Crow is PhatNThat 10:44, 3 August 2008 (EDT) Testing, again HMMMM. --Crow is PhatNThat 21:22, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :Work PLOX. --Crow is PhatNThat 21:25, 9 August 2008 (EDT) hi r u strong? --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 07:00, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :I'm about as strong as you using d blow on your monk. --Crow is PhatNThat 07:01, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::I think what we all want to know is, r u powerful and brave? --Crow is PhatNThat 07:04, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Hey Bbz you seem like one of the few not failures left on this shitty lol wiki, haoru? <3 - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 16:21, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :know him r? -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 16:47, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::Everybody knows me, I am Crow!--Crow is PhatNThat 19:07, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::tbh, i just saw you commenting stuff whilst having a general knowledge of hao2play guildwars. which led me to believe you aren't one of the PvE scrubs who has come to control this site =O - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 19:09, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Yea I suppose I aren't a PvEr :P. Although tbh I did fail as flagger today, although I never flag anyway, we were desperate :(. --Crow is PhatNThat 19:11, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::What's your ign, i can guest for yu if you need, once im unbanned from guildwars that is :< - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 19:15, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::: Crow Goes War, what you play anyway? :P --Crow is PhatNThat 19:17, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Mainly, i monk, preferably infooser. but i prot just fine, it's just that i cant use my sexy pink armor when i prot :x. I'm also a brave McWarrior and i can mesmer. - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 19:25, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::also, top 200 experience etc. etc. - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 19:26, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::EC grr, but yea, our core secondary warrior is going on holiday in a couple of days <3. Also sometimes our infuser is GvGing with his other guild lulz ;p. --Crow is PhatNThat 19:27, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::obaby that sounds hawt, i'll PM you once i'm unbanned, i wont dare say my IGN on pvx :x for reasons known only to me and rawrawr - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 19:29, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I want to know the reasons! :O. Oh and btw when you unbanned? --Crow is PhatNThat 19:33, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::4-ish days :x i got a week ban lol. also, i really can't say the reasonn on this wiki, go on guildwars tho, ill go on an alt account and PM you. - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 19:34, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::aggressive much? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:38, 13 August 2008 (EDT) HEY MAN WASSUP --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:32, 13 August 2008 (EDT) bored :HI!!! --Crow is PhatNThat 21:33, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::ARE WE FRIENDS NOW? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:35, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::OF COURSE! --Crow is PhatNThat 21:35, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Oh btw, was I in a guild with you and Baal and Bacardi and some other people like 10 months ago? --Crow is PhatNThat 21:36, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::oh, guildname? names sound familiar --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:37, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::I can't type it because 1)I don't remember and 2)I do remember that it had like Korean letters in it. --Crow is PhatNThat 21:38, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Wtf, what I typed is showing up in edit but not on the page? --Crow is PhatNThat 21:41, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::And now it is... --Crow is PhatNThat 21:41, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::u edit conflicted with urself. anyway, iv been in some guilds with korean letters though, if there is 1 ebglish word u know..i will prob know it --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:43, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Lulz, I aren't very good with wiki, anyway, nah I can't remember anything about the name :P. I think you were like R3/4 at the time though. --Crow is PhatNThat 21:44, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::yeah true --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:53, 13 August 2008 (EDT) So anyway I can't give you stuff. I don't play guild wars. -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 14:09, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :Well then, I think you should start playing GW and give me all of your earnings. You can be my gold farmer <3. Apart from you gain no benefit from it, other than making me happy. --Crow is PhatNThat 15:29, 14 August 2008 (EDT) My ign on ps3 is necrosiser, drop a message if your up for Resistance or Turok, if u dont have them, /buynow.Snipey lizard 15:55, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :Yea i got Resistance but no Turok :O, and yea I'll add you then :P. --Crow is PhatNThat 15:56, 14 August 2008 (EDT) turok is only fun cause u have team vs. team vs. shit laod of raptors on pvp :), gotta love flag running through that.Snipey lizard 16:15, 14 August 2008 (EDT) : I say you get GTA 4 or MGS 4, because they are both sexual. --Crow is PhatNThat 16:24, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::MGS4 is hawt, but MGO is the best part tbh. ~~ 16:26, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::MGS 3 & 4 are both awful awful awful games compared to 1 & 2. -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 16:29, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::JUST COS THEY ARE TOO HARD FOR YOU :P. But anyway, you can even play like 1 minute of MGS 1 in MGS 4 :O. --Crow is PhatNThat 16:36, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::I completed all 4. I thought 2 was the best, 3 the worst (by a long way lol, 3 is awful). And i completed 2 on european agent which is harder than all of 4 combined :> -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 17:02, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::GTA is meh, i got VC and 2-3 and just found them doops of each other, i prefer 1st person shooters like haze, although the multiplayer on haze is crap.Snipey lizard 18:17, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Ooooh, gaming pro eh Rawr? :P, I suppose I know what you mean though Snipey, although it still is good :D. Why not get CoD4 aswell then? Then again I haven't played CoD4 in like 10 months. --Crow is PhatNThat 19:20, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I am prooo at cod4 (pc though tbh) Frosty 19:23, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I might get CoD4 on PC soon so I'll play with you yeye ;P. --Crow is PhatNThat 19:30, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Obaby (Im a mean shot with an AK) but tbh it's real boring now am playing GW more too. Frosty 19:33, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Eww AK :P, you know that single shot assault rifle is pro, I've forgotten the name I haven't played in so long, is it G36C or is that an automatic? --Crow is PhatNThat 19:37, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Whatever it is called it fucking rapes in Hardcore, 1 shot kill and semi automatic, I ran into a building and killed like 7 people hip fire style :p. --Crow is PhatNThat 19:38, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Why they were all in there is another thing, but I killed them all anyway lulz. --Crow is PhatNThat 19:39, 14 August 2008 (EDT) yeye but in turok dinosaurs are attracted by sparkly things, so u can shoot a flare at someone and every freaking thing will run and eat him :),it gets really creative in setting traps etc, also u can knife kill t-rex which is hax,but so fun.Snipey lizard 21:47, 14 August 2008 (EDT) Yeye You'd prolly be on later than me, i'm usually anytime between 3pm-12am my time, which is like 8pm-5am your time (assuming you're in england) i dont know how the GMT shit works cause i'm an ignorant american <3 - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 15:08, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :xD Well we start GvGing at like 7pm our time, so if somebody goes after a couple of games you can come! <3. --Crow is PhatNThat 18:43, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::just wondering, what country are you from? ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 18:49, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::England :O. --Crow is PhatNThat 18:50, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::england ftw -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 18:52, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::uh guys, the dutch will rule! --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:53, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Rawr McBadteeth —SkaKid ' 18:54, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Skakid McAfk -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 18:55, 15 August 2008 (EDT) hi crow. how long will you be on today? --[[User:Readem|'Readem]] 19:12, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :No idea :P, but I'm TAing with rawr atm :O. --Crow is PhatNThat 20:02, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::R u a sexy obaby geordie like rawrawr? - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 19:31, 16 August 2008 (EDT) I play so late now, and I realized that I have too many euro friends =((. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 19:34, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :No I aren't geordie :P, I'm from Hull. And AWWWW you have to play earlier readem :(, I haven't seen you being brave in a long time :(. I was up until 4am last night again with rawr or do you come on even later? --Crow is PhatNThat 19:37, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::I came on a lot later. It was about 8 my time :/. Anyways, I am about to retire from TA. I got the rank I wanted, and now I am going to become a tobmz/Hb pro. I recently guested, and it was quite disappointing :/. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 20:19, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::Guested for who? Us? Cos we have gotten better now, R430 and rising fast, although it isn't really hard to win at this rank. --Crow is PhatNThat 20:31, 16 August 2008 (EDT) Crow McHumberbridge -- [[User:PhatNThat|'Crow']] McHumberbridge --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:34, 18 August 2008 (EDT) Testing. -- [[User:PhatNThat|'Crow']] McHumberbridge 12:40, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :Check the rawr signatures box. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:40, 18 August 2008 (EDT) Testing again :O. ---- [[User:PhatNThat|'Crow']] McHumberbridge 12:44, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :^ --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:45, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::LOVE YOU TABBY :D. -- [[User:PhatNThat|'Crow']] McHumberbridge 12:46, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::blue pokemans win --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:01, 18 August 2008 (EDT) --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:38, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :<3 TABBY MOO. -- [[User:PhatNThat|'Crow']] McHumberbridge 08:59, 19 August 2008 (EDT) moo --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:58, 20 August 2008 (EDT) Thanks for the Tri-Smite I loved your Team Arena build. I understand why they nerfed it... But I still hate them for it. I hope you can come up with a way to modify the tri-smite and make it usefull once again! Goodluck. --BlackBox (talk) 22:48, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :lol much sig change? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 06:41, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::WOWOW FUCK THIS THEY NERFED MY GIMMICK NOW I ACTUALLY HAVE TO BE HALF DECENT TO BEAT PEOPLE --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:24, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::You mean the BB sin and Rt/Mo + 2 Monks? -- [[User:PhatNThat|'Crow']] McHumberbridge 08:27, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::rao+3 smites i think. who cares, theyre nig either way --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:29, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Oh I thought you were talking about the one we run with Smurf, but you were just being nasty to blackbox!!! -- [[User:PhatNThat|'Crow']] McHumberbridge 08:32, 22 August 2008 (EDT) crow mchumberbridge --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:06, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :Tab McWooper -- [[User:PhatNThat|'Crow']] McHumberbridge 10:08, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::wooper mctotodile --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:09, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::Cyndaquil McSnorlax -- [[User:PhatNThat|'Crow']] McHumberbridge 10:29, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::piplup mcmudkip --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:30, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Sexy McTabbles. -- [[User:PhatNThat|'Crow']] McHumberbridge 10:54, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::moo --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:10, 22 August 2008 (EDT) Your signature Must resemble to your username. Please change it accordingly. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:22, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :Not saying I should be allowed, but I break toilets is allowed it but I'm not? Can I just have an explanation as to why he is but I aren't. -- [[User:PhatNThat|'Crow']] McHumberbridge 20:00, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::That's a PvX mystery everyone is wondering about. ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 20:02, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::I don't really see why people should have their own name (as long as it's not somebody else's) or any name in their signature for that matter. When I read comments, I don't actually 'read' the signature, I just quickly glance at it to see who it is (if I know the person, regardless of his name, I know what his sig looks like). When I actually do wanna know who somebody is I'm gonna look at his userpage/talkpage anyway, so I'll find out sooner or later. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:26, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Innit. -- [[User:PhatNThat|'Crow']] McHumberbridge 20:27, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::::It was only slightly confusing on RC, but it's not hard linking crow and phatnthat. As long as he keeps his name crow it shouldn't be any problem, just like Tab (name one problem that his signature caused). ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:29, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :: I guess with him being a BM moving to new account would pose problems. Anyway, I wasn't around the wiki when Tab started to use his signature. But I am here now, and completely different names are confusing. You can move to a new account (i.e. User:Crow), however. Or change your signature, your choice. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 20:44, 22 August 2008 (EDT) But whats wierd is that Tab's userpage says Tab Moo but his talk page says Ibreaktoliets. I've always wondered who was that lurker admin that removes my votes >.>. -Jax010//healingp=0 20:43, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::: Uhh, how do I change my account then? -- [[User:PhatNThat|'Crow']] McHumberbridge 20:59, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::make a new one --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:00, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::::And ask an admin to perma the old one. ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 21:01, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Well it turns out my old account is Saz, so can you perma it please. -- [[User:PhatNThat|'Crow']] McHumberbridge 21:02, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::lulz, yeh right :P ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 21:04, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::: :D. -- [[User:PhatNThat|'Crow']] McHumberbridge 21:05, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::no thats my old account --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:06, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::K then, gonna go make a new account :(. -- [[User:PhatNThat|'Crow']] McHumberbridge 21:12, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::will miss u --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:13, 22 August 2008 (EDT) The point is; everyone knows tab as tab. That's why he must remain as tab. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:07, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :each time i press tab, i think of tab --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 11:21, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::Each time I hear a soft and sensual but manly voice, I think of rawr. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɭuƿƿɭɘş ɱᶗƿıƿɭuƿ 00:16, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::each time i read or hear a story, i think of grinch --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 11:22, 17 September 2008 (EDT)